Justice Rangers vs the Insidious four
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Teridax has banded with Eggman, GBF and the Evil Queen to take over the multiverse. So it's up to the Toa, Park Workers, Sonic and his friends along with the Royals and Rebels of Ever After High to band together and stop this threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know what you guys are thinking Smoke why are you writing an Ever After High I thought you hate it? I respect people's views on the fandom. But I'm using the badass code, which means if the fandom is too girly or not badass. You make it badass. Anyway I don't own Bionicle, Regular Show, Ever After High and Sonic the Hedgehog. Enjoy.**

It's a late night in the world of Ever After, a dark shadowy figure has it's eyes on the mirror prison. A place where they house the baddest people in the world. The shadowly figure enters the prison through the air ducts.

In the end of the hallway lies a mirror with a woman inside with dark purple-spiked hair, dark purple eyes, wearing a dark mermaid peplum gown, shoulder pads with spiky purple feathers. This is the evil Queen from Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

The shadowly figure approaches the mirror and reveals itself to be a dark Bionicle, Teridax, leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. "Are you the Evil Queen?" Teridax asked.

"Who's asking?" The Evil Queen asked.

* * *

"I am Teridax, the one who will set you free." said Teridax. He raises his right hand and gets the Evil Queen out of her prison.

"How did you do that?" The Evil Queen asked.

"I have powers beyond the limits." Teridax explained.

"Freeze! Put your hands behind your head and return to your cell!" One of the guards shouted and aimed his crossbow at Teridax.

"I do not think so." said Teridax he shoot two red auras at the guards and the guards started to back away in fear and panic.

"What did you do to them?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Fear can be your greatest weapon, if you use it right." said Teridax. They both walked away from the prison with all the guards attacked by fear.

* * *

A green portal opens up on a floating island where Teridax and the Evil Queen comes out of the portal. "So are you taking me on a honeymoon, I'm married." The Evil Queen pointed out.

"This is a test, on this island is a gem powerful enough to control the seven Chaos Emeralds, called the Master Emerald. With it we can use it to track the Chaos Emeralds. Once you retrieve the Master Emerald use this device to teleport you back to my lair." said Teridax and handed the Evil Queen a remote with a red button.

"Very well than." said the Evil Queen.

"Remember I broke you out of that prison. Do not fail me." said Teridax and disappears. The Evil Queen begins to follow the path to where the Master Emerald is and begins her test.

* * *

A red echidna with two white gloves with spikes is sitting on the steps of the alter, this is Knuckles the echidna the guardian of the Master Emerald. He hears something behind and turns around and sees the Evil Queen. "Huh? Who's there?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm taking your Emerald what does it look like." said the Evil Queen using her magic to lift the Master Emerlad.

"Not gonna happen!" Knuckles leaps up in the air to punch the Evil Queen but she counters with a lightning strike. Knuckles went pinned to the ground and when he gets back up she was gone.

"Oh no! Without the Master Emerald, Angel island will fall back into the ocean." said Knuckles.

* * *

Back at Teridax's lair Eggman and Garret Bobby Ferguson are lounging around while Teridax is tapping his finger on his throne. Then the Master Emerald is place on the the table. "I got the last one." The Evil Queen smirked.

"Impressive. You have pasted my test and earned my trust. But remember if you stab me in the back I will put you back in your prison." said Teridax.

"I understand." said the Evil Queen.

"So we finally have a girl in the group." said GBF.

"Yes, we shall be known as the Insidious four." said Teridax.

 **Whoa, 4 dark evil baddies teaming up, what's gonna happen next. Find out next time. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me watching Christmas vacation)**

 **Me: A classic Christmas.**

 **(Mordecai and Rigby walk in)**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: Hey Smoke!**

 **Me: So what did you think?**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: Awesome!**

 **Me: Glad you like it.**

 **Mordecai: Oh yeah Smoke. You got to see this.**

 **(I walk with Mordecai and Rigby to see some Christmas decorations and the tree)**

 **Me: Wow it looks amazing.**

 **Takanuva: We knew you like it. Some of the Royals and Rebels helped us. You know since you made Justice Rangers vs the Insidious four.**

 **Me: Hey get off my back Takanuva.**

 **Takanuva: I'm just saying.**

 **Raven: Yeah I have to agree with Takanuva on that.**

 **Cedar: To be honest I got nothing.**

 **Me: Well I did managed to brain storm some ideas.**

 **(You readers enjoy this)**

Turaga Vakama is mediating in a dark room with the other Turaga on a dark night. Then he opens his eyes and gasped in fear. "Turaga Vakama what's wrong?" Turaga Nokama asked.

"The Makuta has unleashed an unspeakable evil from another world." said Turaga Vakama.

"We should alert the Toa about this." said Turaga Nuju.

"We need to know what we are dealing with." said Turaga Vakama.

"I will stay behind and keep an eye on him." said Turaga Nuju.

The other Turaga all nodded in agreement and walked away.

* * *

The next day at Ever After High, the people have heard about the Evil Queen's escape and they were terrified. But the person who feared the most is Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen who was shocked to hear that her mother has escaped from the mirror prison.

"Hey Smoke! Aren't you forgetting something!" said Maddie popping out of no where.

 _"Oh crap. What do you want Maddie!? I'm trying to write."_

"Aren't you forgetting the thing that the narrators say?" said Maddie.

 _"It's my story I can whatever I want."_

"Like what?" Maddie asked. Some orange liquid splats all over Maddie. "Point taken. Is this paint?"

 _"No ink from Splatoon, now let me get back to work."_

Maddie walks away and finds Raven and Cerise in the caste-teria. "Hey Maddie! Why are you covered in orange paint?" Raven asked.

"Oh the author of this story did that." said Maddie.

"Ok." said Cerise. "Hey Raven how are you feeling?"

"My mom is out of prison and probably plotting to attack somewhere." said Raven.

"They'll find her and lock her up again." said Cerise. "I know it."

"I don't know about that? My mom always managed to make a quick get away." said Raven.

"Except for the time when she was captured in Wonderland." Maddie pointed out.

"Well there's that." Raven agreed. "But how did she managed to escape on her own?"

* * *

It's a sunny Saturday in Twin Peaks a 6 ft blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby are at the coffee shop. "Mordecai this may sound crazy but we need to beat the Super Star Wars games." said Rigby.

"Dude we can't even get past the first levels." said Mordecai.

"We can do this man, we played it a lot of times." said Rigby.

"You couldn't even beat the first boss." said Mordecai.

"Shut up!" Rigby shouted.

Then Mordecai gets a buzz from his walkie-talkie. "Mordecai, Rigby I need you to come back to the park, you might wanna see this." said Benson.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby return to the park where Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops and Skips looking at the house with the words. "I have returned!" written in red paint.

"That doesn't look good." said Rigby.

"Looks like one of our enemies wrote this." said Mordecai.

"Who did it?" Muscle Man asked.

"I don't know. But we made a lot of enemies." said Skips.

* * *

Meanwhile in the word of Mobius a blue hedgehog with red sneakers is running across a green zone, that's right Sonic then hedgehog the fastest thing alive. Then a blue plane shows up next to him and sees a yellow fox with two tails. "Yo Tails! Long time, no see!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, the Master Emerald has been stolen!" said Tails.

"That's not good! So let me guess was Knuckles sleeping on the job?" Sonic asked.

"No he tried to stop the thief but failed!" said Tails. "I'll explain at my workshop!"

"I'll meet you there!" Sonic shouted and speed up.

* * *

Sonic reached Tails' workshop where Knuckles explained to them what happened. "So a woman with magic powers took the Master Emerald? That's new!" said Sonic.

"I couldn't stop her, I don't even think she's even from this world?" said Knuckles. "Nor sense the Master Emerald anywhere on the planet."

"Maybe it's in the lost Hex?" Tails suggested.

"I don't think it's there." said Knuckles.

"Well whoever this person is? She'll probably be back." said Sonic.

* * *

The Toa Nuva are with the Turaga to discuss the vision that Turaga Vakama had earlier. "Why did you call us here Turaga Vakama?" Gali asked.

"I had a vision of the Makuta has unleashed a powerful evil from another world." said Turaga Vakama.

"We'll just stop it as usual." said Lewa.

"This will not be easy Lewa." said Turaga Nokama.

"Do you even know who this powerful evil is?" Pohatu asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I have found the location of the prison." said Turaga Vakama. "The world is called Ever After."

"Ever After?" Tahu asked.

"It's a world where fairy tales live in and has magic and wonder." said Turaga Matau.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kopaka replied.

"We think the Makuta could be in that world? So we want you to have straight to the mirror prison and find more information of the powerful evil." said Turaga Vakama.

"But beware, the Makuta may have spies in that world." said Turaga Nuju.

"We will not fail wise ones." said Tahu.

 **Me: So yeah that's the end of chapter 2.**

 **Muscle Man: Dude when are you gonna get to the good part?**

 **Me: Soon Muscle Man!**

 **Briar: So it's gonna be long?**

 **Me: Hey shut up!**

 **Bella: (walks back in) Hey guys!**

 **Cade: Isabella didn't say all those things Gloyd made it up.**

 **Bella: I know after finding her and beating the crap out of her, Archer told me everything. But everything's cool now.**

 **Me: Well that's good.**

 **Dexter: So the tree's all step up.**

 **Bender: I'm having an Egg Nog drinking with Fry.**

 **Me: That's great. Anyway I want to wish you all a happy holidays. Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me in my office)**

 **Me: Ok now for my last story before I go on vacation.**

 **Kitty: About time.**

 **Me: How long were you in here?**

 **Kitty: Not long. But continue on with your story.**

 **Me: Fine.**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter)**

The Toa Nuva have arrived at the mirror prison where they ask the guards what happened. "So let me guess this straight. You guys are from another world?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes!" The Toa Nuva replied.

"So who's guy who broke out?" Lewa asked.

The guards gasped at Lewa's question. "I'm guessing it's a bad answer." Kopaka replied.

"The person who has escape is the Evil Queen." The Guard answered.

"The Evil Queen?" Gali asked.

"From Snow White and the seven dwarfs. She was placed in the mirror prison for her crimes across Ever After." said the guard.

"Does she have any family?" Gali asked.

"Well she's married to the Good King and her daughter is Raven Queen." A guard replied.

"Do you have any info on her?" Tahu asked.

"Well only the warden have access to files. But he's in the ER after seeing his worst fear." said the guard. "But her daughter goes to Ever After High."

"I bet that's where the Evil Queen is heading there." said Lewa.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tea shop Holly and Poppy are drinking tea. "So you wanna watch a movie in our dorm tonight?" Holy asked.

"Yeah sure, I got nothing going on tonight. So yeah." said Poppy. "Hey have you seen Raven? She was late for her appointment."

"Not really? But at breakfast I saw her pour her milk everywhere. She was shaking more than the time I went on that roller coaster."

"Oh yeah! Your hair was the same size as mom's tower." Poppy chuckled.

"Don't remind me." said Holly.

"We should check on her?" Poppy suggested.

* * *

Raven is in her room, in a corner worrying about her mother's escape. Then she hears someone entering the room. "Raven are you here?" Someone asked.

"Oh hey Apple." said Raven.

Apple sees Raven in the corner and she's concern about Raven. "Raven I know you're scared about your mother. But you need to stay clam." said Apple.

"I know Apple." said Raven. "I don't know what her reaction would be if she finds out that I've been using my powers for good. She'll kill me."

"I know but you have friends to help you in your hour of need." said Apple.

"Thanks Apple. I needed that." said Raven.

Then Holly and Poppy come running in the dorm. "You need to see this!" said Poppy.

* * *

The staff and students see a giant black cube in the town and the students were curious about what the cube is. Then the cube opens and some robots, zombies black Knights and some Vahki, robotic creatures that wield two giant blades. The staff and students are scared of the strange creatures. Until Teridax, GBF, Eggman and the Evil Queen come out of the cube.

"Silence!" Everyone had become silent after that outburst.

"Miss me Ever After?" The Evil Queen asked.

Everyone is shocked to see that the Evil Queen is here at their school. "Yay! The Evil Queen is here! Said no one ever!" said Maddie.

"You just did!" GBF shouted.

Teridax glares at the daughter of the Mad Hatter and aims his staff at her. "This being shall be a example of those who stand against me." said Teridax and fires a energy blast at Maddie, but lucky Tahu jumps in and shields Maddie.

"Not gonna happen, Teridax." said Tahu.

"Toa." Teridax glared at the Toa of Fire.

Onua pops out of the ground and turns his turbo shovelers into his Earthquake hammer and whacks some robots to the wall and they're smashed to bits. "Right into the junk pile!" Onua shouted.

Then a tidal wave washed out the black knights and zombies and Gali takes down the rest of the black knights and zombie with her Elemental trident. "But we will always wash away your evil." said Gali.

Lewa swoops down with his X-glider and slashes the robots with swords. "Same old Makuta. Always coming with plans to fail." said Lewa.

Pohatu throws his twin stormerangs at the Vahki and kicks the two down. "But we'll always stop your evil plans." said Pohatu.

Kopaka uses his ice spear to freeze the black Knights. "Give it up Teridax." said Kopaka.

Takanuva flies in and blasts some robots. "Or we can do it the hard way." said Takanuva.

"So these must the Toa?" The Evil Queen asked. "Destroy them!"

The evil forces march toward the Toa Nuva. "Get ready!" Tahu shouted.

"Wait!" The Toa Nuva turn around and sees Maddie who shouted with Apple White, Briar Beauty and Raven Queen by her side. "You'll need our help."

"Can you fight?" Pohatu asked.

"I have magic spells." said Raven.

"I have two two teapot cannons. Briar has a rose whip and rose shield. And Apple has a megaphone that controls people and shoots hearts that can take bad guys down." Maddie explained.

"Who made them?" Takanuva asked.

"Me!" Maddie replied.

"Ok now I'm worried." Kopaka stated.

"It gets worst!" said Eggman as a giant robotic dog and a giant floating robot with light orange and green eyes come out of the cube. "Behold the Egg-Cerberus and the Egg-Genesis!"

"Oh crap." Tahu replied.

 **(Exits my office)**

 **Me: Finished!**

 **Fry: Little short don't you think?**

 **Me: I tried my best, get off my back.**

 **Riley: So you're leaving right now.**

 **Me: Actually I leave this Saturday and return next Sunday. So I won't be updating for the next few days.**

 **Fry: So what if Dojo needs help?**

 **Me: Tahu and Optimus will be in charge until I return.**

 **Alistar: Hey can I-**

 **Me: No you cannot use my office for your work.**

 **Fry: Well have fun man.**

 **Me: Well this is my last update before I go on vacation. So you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(We got away from the aliens and reached Inkpolis)**

 **Poppy: We were in the dessert and now we're in a place full of squids. No offense.**

 **Cade and Bella: None taken!**

 **Me: We have to hurry and find the golden scarab shield.**

 **Rigby: Let's just hope the Octos don't have it.**

 **Me: You and me both. (Hears beeping and the five aliens appear)**

 **Nate: Oh crap.**

 **Recoome: Recoome!**

 **Burter: Burter!**

 **jeice: Jeice!**

 **Guldo: Guldo!**

 **Ginyu: Ginyu!**

 **Recoome: To**

 **Burter: Get**

 **Jeice: Her**

 **Guldo: We**

 **Ginyu: Are**

 **All 5: The Ginyu force!**

 **Nate: Sounds gay!**

 **Ginyu: Just hand over the three treasures!**

 **Poppy: No way!**

 **Burter: Than we'll take them by force!**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of Justice Rangers vs the Insidious four)**

In this chapter it explains what Sonic and his friends are up to while the Toa Nuva were at the mirror prison.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles have reached the Final Egg, one of Eggman's old bases. "Why would that lady hide in one of Eggman's old bases?" Sonic asked.

"I don't get it either? But I can sense the Master Emerald inside the base." Knuckles stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Team Sonic turn around and see a black fur hedgehog and along side him a white bat wearing a heart on her chest, white gloves and white boots.

"Rogue, Shadow?!" Team Sonic exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"The doctor has been located in this location." Shadow replied.

"I also heard about the Master Emerald being stolen." said Rogue.

"How did you know that?" Knuckles asked.

"Forget that! Let's crash the party!" said Sonic.

* * *

Inside the base, Teridax is watching the robots placed the Master Emerald inside the cube. "With the Master Emerald in my grip, the Chaos Emeralds will be mine." said Teridax. Then the alarm goes off and heard Eggman screamed in frustration.

"That pesky hedgehog!" Eggman shouted and then pressed a few buttons. Some of Eggman's robots along with some round like creatures with 6 colours. (A/N: Red, white, blue, brown, black, and green)

"Bohrok destroy them!" Teridax stated.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rogue are running through the base looking for Eggman, but then Eggman's robots and the Bohroks show up. "These must be new robots?" Tails wondered.

"I'll break them in!" Knuckles replied and punched a red Bohrok in the face.

Shadow karate chops one of the Bohroks, Sonic uses a homing attack on the robots while Rogue used her material arts on the Bohrok. Knuckles kept punching the robots and Bohrok, Tails managed to rewire one of the robots and it shot missiles at the remaining Bohrok and robots. "Well that's all of them." said Tails.

"Great let's move on!" Sonic stated.

Eggman saw the whole thing and grew furious. "I'll send more!" Eggman was about to push the red button, but Teridax stops him.

"No, let them come." said Teridax. "I have a plan."

When they reached the location of the Master Emerald they see a giant cube. "The Master Emerald is in there." said Knuckles.

"Inside that cube?" Sonic asked.

"Correct knucklehead." said the Evil Queen coming out of the shadows.

"You!" Knuckles shouted.

"You remember me? I'm touched." The Evil Queen replied sarcastically.

"Just who are you lady?" Sonic asked.

"I am the Evil Queen, mother of Raven Queen and future ruler of Ever After." said the Evil Queen.

"You know you're ego reminds me of blady McNosehairs!" said Sonic.

"Funny you should say that Sonic!" Eggman came out of nowhere along with GBF and Teridax.

"Some team you have Egghead." said Sonic.

"You are wrong hedgehog. I am the one in charge of this team." said Teridax.

"Well I know who to beat up first." Sonic smirked.

"Guess again." said Teridax and opens up a portal sucking up Team Sonic, Shadow and Rogue through the portal. "They won't be a bother to us anymore."

* * *

Sonic's eyes were shut, but he hears people talking in the background. Sonic slowly opens his eyes and sees a 6ft blue jay and 3 ft raccoon. "Benson! He's awake!" said Rigby.

Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Benson, Skips and Pops walks in the scene and take a look at the problem. "What happened?" Sonic asked while Tails and Knuckles get up.

"We found you guys on the ground knocked out." said Rigby.

"Did you see another hedgehog and bat around here?" Knuckles asked.

"Just you guys actually." Benson replied.

"But what happened to you guys?" Mordecai asked.

"We were looking for the Master Emerald but were ambushed by evil robot, Eggman, Evil Queen and a giant floating head." said Sonic.

"Wait giant floating head?" Muscle Man asked.

"Garret Bobby Feriguson!" The park workers all exclaimed.

"You know that guy?" Tails asked.

"It's a long story." said Mordecai.

"So he's working with this Eggman?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yeah that's right!" Sonic replied.

Tails took out the miles electric and gets a signal. "I got lock on Eggman's mech!" said Tails.

"Alright Tails!" Sonic cheered.

"I didn't even remember placing a tracker on it. Maybe Rogue must of done that?!" said Tails.

"We have a portal that can take us there." said Skips.

"Then by all means, let's do this." said Sonic.

Mordecai and Rigby grabbed their weapons the Mordo-sword and Rig-axe, Skips grabbed his katana and Muslce Man grabbed a bag of junk food and they all meet at Skips' Van. "Everybody ready?" Benson asked and everybody nodded. Everyone got in the van.

"Hey watch it punk!" Knuckles shouted at Muscle Man.

"Why don't you make me bro!" Muscle Man replied.

"I entered the coronates on the universal bridge." said Tails.

"Nice work Tails." said Skips. Skips started his van and drove while Tails opened up the Universal bridge.

"Wait where's my sash? Oh no, bro." said Muscle Man, he realized that he left his food on the ground.

The van goes through the universal bridge.

* * *

The Toa Nuva, Apple, Raven, Briar and Maddie are surrounded by the Egg-Cerberus and the Egg-Genesis. "How are we suppose to fight these things?" Apple asked.

"I got a plan, but you guys need to listen carefully!" Raven replied.

Skips' van came out of the woods and crash into the wall. "Next time aim for either the dog or what ever that thing is." said Kopaka.

The Park workers and team Soinic exit the van. "Mordecai, Rigby!?" Takanuva asked.

"Takanuva?!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed..

The Park workers, Cerise and Ashlynn run towards the heroes. "How do you know these guys?" Cerise asked.

"It's a long story!" The Toa Nuva and Park workers replied.

"Ok, we need to act fast." said Raven.

 **(I'm barely standing thanks to the Ginyu force. But they're defeated)**

 **Ginyu: You may of won this time, but you won't stop Lord Frieza! (The Ginyu force fly away)**

 **Me: (Looks around and see my friends badly beaten) I better take them to a hospital. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(We reach the Pryamid and we run inside and see Amset-Ra with his treasures and my friends tied up in bandages)**

 **Me: Guys!**

 **Sub-Zero: Careful Smoke!**

 **(A giant stone scorpion pops out of nowhere)**

 **Amset-Ra: It's great to see you again Smoke.**

 **Me: This is the end Amset-Ra!**

 **Amset-Ra: You underestimate my power.**

 **Me: I have friends on my side.**

 **Amset-Ra: This will be your final battle!**

 **(We all charge towards Amset-Ra. You readers enjoy Justice Rangers vs the Insidious four)**

The Toa Nuva, Team Sonic, Park workers and the 3 Royals and 3 Rebels are in a huddle trying to figure out how to beat the two Eggman robots. "So how are we gonna stop the robot dog?" Benson asked.

"The last time we fought that thing we crashed it into some walls." said Tails.

"Barely any walls here. Maybe I can dig and make a sinkhole." Onua suggested and when the time is right I'll smash it to bits."

"I'll give you a hand." said Knuckles.

"What about the Flying Fortress?" Ashlynn asked.

"I have a idea." said Muscle Man.

"What's your plan?" Benson asked.

"Kopaka can freeze it, then Skips and I can use all our force to shatter it." said Muscle Man.

"That could work." said Takanuva.

"Alright let's do this." said Tahu.

Onua and Knuckles run into the woods while Kopaka, Skips and Muscle Man run inside the school. "Why do they run?" Teridax asked.

The rest of the team will try and hold off the robots. "Pohatu, Cerise, Sonic keep that robo dog busy!" Tahu shouted.

Cerise, Pohatu and Sonic are avoiding the Egg-Cerberus' attacks. Lewa, Gali, Briar, Tails Maddie, Pops, Ashylnn, Benson and High Five Ghost are avoiding the Egg-Genesis' attacks. Maddie used her teapot guns to shoot at the core laser.

* * *

Meanwhile Knuckles and Onua are digging underground. Onua is using his turbo shovelers and Knuckles is using his shovel claws. "Come on man dig faster!" Knuckles shouted.

"I'm digging as fast as I can!" Onua snapped back. "Just try not to dig the surface we need to keep that intact!"

"A sinkhole good thinking!" Knuckles replied.

"Yeah, I know." said Onua.

* * *

Kopaka, Muscle Man, and Skips are running upstairs to deal with the Egg-Genesis. "How much longer until we reach the top?" Muscle Man asked while panting.

"Don't know but we have to hurry." said Kopaka.

"We don't know where this will lead us?" Skips stated.

Kopaka uses his mask power, in x-ray mode and sees the Egg-Genesis near a room. "Follow me!" Kopaka ran off, Skips and Muscle Man began to follow.

* * *

Tahu and Raven are avoiding Teridax and the Evil Queen's attacks. "Give up fools!" The Evil Queen shouted.

"We never give up!" Takanuva shouted and used his power lance and fired a beam of light at the cube, but it's shield.

"We can't hit them!" Mordecai shouted.

Pohatu, Cerise and Sonic were cornered by the Egg-Cerberus, but when once it set foot and the ground it falls down into a pit. "Now!" Onua jumps in the air with his Earthquake hammer and strikes the head. Knuckles punches the head and smashes it.

"One down!" said Sonic.

Kopaka breaks down a door to one of the girls' room and opens a window. Kopaka jumps out the window and uses his ice spear to freeze the Egg-Genesis. "Now!" Skips shouted allowing him and Muscle Man to jump down and punch the Egg-Genesis as hard as they can.

The robot began to crack. "I froze this thing inside out, it's made of pure ice." said Kopaka. "Hey how do we get down Muscle Man?"

"What?" Muscle Man asked.

The robot shatters and the three heroes fall, Kopaka uses his ice spear to form a snow bank to break their fall. "Next time think it through!" Kopaka shouted.

"That's it! Kill them all!" Eggman shouted.

"No, the next time we meet, it will be the last." said Teridax. Then the cube teleports away and so did the henchmen.

"Is it over?" Pops asked as they all regrouped.

"For now, Pops." Takanuva replied.

Then Headmaster Milton Grimm enters the scene and glares at the heroes. "You, You!"

"If you're gonna say thanks for saving your butt. You're welcome." said Muscle Man.

"You brought doom to our world!" said Milton.

"Aw what?! We just save your lives!" Rigby shouted.

"You brought a dark lord and the Evil Queen is free!" Milton shouted. "You people are idiots!"

"Hey no one yells at Rigby, except for me!" Benson snapped back. "We just saved your fat ass and this is how you says thanks! Did your parents forgot to teach you manners!?"

"So you're Rigby's employer?" Milton asked.

"Yes and I put up with Mordecai and Rigby's antics for a long time! Try dealing with them!" Benson shouted.

"Try being a high school headmaster!" said Milton. "Besides, I don't think you're a great boss."

"I have a mug that says otherwise." Benson glared at Milton. Then a shadow overshadows them.

"Oh what now?!" Milton exclaimed, he turns around and sees the same cube back and over the school.

"Oh man." said Tails.

Then some tubes came out of the cube and attached to the school. "Oh no, bro." said Muscle Man.

Then some robots come out of the cube and capture the students and the staff. "This is their plan all along." said Tahu.

"We can't hold them off!" said Skips.

"I have a idea I'll teleport us." Raven stated.

"You did this before?" Lewa asked.

"A few times, worked once." Raven replied.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"To the Gingerbread forest!" Raven shouted with scared looks on some the park workers' faces and they teleported away.

 **(I grab the last treasure and Amset-Ra gets sucked back to the underworld)**

 **Amset-Ra: No I won't be denied! (Gets sucked in and the guardian dies)**

 **Sub-Zero: It's over.**

 **Me: Yeah it is and tell Archer that fighting against Frieza is a stupid idea. I basically wrote a whole letter on it, there are some words that are not meant to be said.**

 **Sub-Zero: I'll hand him the letter to him.**

 **Me: Alright, I'm taking my team back to base.**

 **Ezra: Well it was nice working with you Smoke.**

 **Me: Thanks, please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
